Prince Edward of Wessex, The Duke of Westminster
Prince Edward of Wessex, The Duke of Westminster, The Earl of Pembroke is the younger son of King Henry III of Wessex _ His older brother is Prince Henry of Wessex, The Duke of Lancaster. As the second son of the Monarch, he is second in-line to the throne after his elder brother, Henry, The Duke of Lancaster. The Duke of Westminster was born Lord Edward Beaumont is the youngest son of the then, Prince Henry Beaumont, the Duke of Worcester and his wife The Lady Mary Beaumont. Through his father, Edward is the grandson of King Edward III of Wessex and a male-line member of the House Beaumont. Though he and his brother were the only male-line grandchildren of his grandfather he was not expected Edward was created The Earl of Pembroke as a child by his uncle. During Edward's final illness there was a fear that The Duke of Hampden, who's wife was french Edward IV's will decided that the throne would go to his youngest brother The Duke of Worcester and thus bypass his younger brother, and legal heir according to the Second Act of Succession. This decision put Edward and his older brother Henry directly in the line of succession to the throne. The First Triumvirate is signed and the Duke of Worcester, the Duke of Chelsea, and the Duke of Dorchester promise to uphold and protect the succession of The Duke of Worcester, as laid out by Edward IV in his will. Early Adult Life and Marriage Like his brother, Edward was often sent on military and grand tours of the releam to promote the prowess of House of Beaumont. Edward was the second highest ranking duke in the peerage, and was granted a seat on the National Council. Soon after he was created a created a Knight of the Order of St.George and a seat on the Privy Council of his father, Henry III. The Duke of Westminster married Catherine of Cornwall, the daughter of Robert, The Duke of Cornwall and Jacquette, The Duchess of Cornwall. Their wedding took place at Woodstock Palace (the first royal marriage to take place in the chapel royal). The couple were given Hillsborough Castle as their primary place of residence and a large parlimentary annuity. Wessex was currently at war during this time, so there was hope that an alliance with the Duke of Cornwall would prevent Anjou froces invading northern Wessex. There was also a fear that with Edward's brother the The Duke of Lancaster, who was away on military campaign in Anjou, would die, andthere was hope that a the marriage would quickly produce a male-heir, in case in the event of Henry, the Duke of Lancaster's death. Titles, Honors, Styles As the second son of a Duke, Edward was born with the style prefix of "Lord". Once he became the son of a King he was granted the style of "Prince of Wessex" as the son of an early Beaumont King. His titles of the "Duke of Westminster" and the "Earl of Pembroke". was created as a hereditary peer. Edward was created a Knight of the Order of St. George as an young adult.